Chapter 180
Illusion II is the one-hundred and eightieth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the fifth chapter in Volume 26, and the sixth chapter of the 13th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Su-Na effortlessly defeats Isuzu Sawatari with hew new remarkable power and reveals her true self as she stomps on her rival's face. Summary Isuzu Sawatari crashes on her back after being attacked by Su-Na Lee's Illusion Turn. Su-Na, however, still cannot understand why she isn't using her Accel Turn as intended. Huffing and puffing on the ground, Isuzu is in utter disbelief that any human could perform an teleportation technique, no matter how powerful the Stigma. Scarlett Ohara calls the Japanese Buster a "sore loser," but admits that Su-Na's quick mastery of the Legendary Stigmata System is far beyond her expectations. She adds that a normal Pandora would have been eaten alive by the "Legendary Stigma," so it proves how naturally gifted Su-Na is. Isuzu gets on her feet and bursts into a fit of insane laughter, furious that Su-Na's power is greater than hers. To Scarlett, Su-Na, Gengo, and Amelia's alarm, Isuzu begins draws out move power from her Plasma Stigma, determined to find out which Pandora will be eaten by their Stigma first. Isuzu deploys her weapon, but before she could move, Su-Na sped forward and instantly severed her arms. Isuzu crashes face-first into the ground, unable to understand how she could lose. Su-Na releases her weapon and crouches before Sawatari, smugly asking how it felt to have "her ass handed to her." Sawatari cannot fathom her defeat, declaring that she had reached the core of what it meant to be a Pandora, which is to destroy everything, just as their Stigmata calls them to do. Sawatari says she can clearly hear that message, which sets her aside from other Pandora and Su-Na is just the same as her so she should hear it too. Su-Na admits that she is aware that the perfect Pandora is a soulless killing machine, so by fervently detaching from human emotions of justice and morality, the Pandora is able to crush the weak and any enemy beneath her feet without remorse. Su-Na states that a Pandora becomes stronger the closer she reaches this state. Amelia, Scarlett, and Gengo listen in surprise. Isuzu shouts that Su-Na had become weak because she found something to protect while she has never felt such a thing. When Isuzu then insults Gengo, Su-Na silences her former classmate by burying her foot into the back of Isuzu's head. In a metaphor about the way people treat livestock, Su-Na assets that she is just as human as any and that Isuzu lost simply because she was weaker than her. Events Notes *Su-Na Lee defeats Isuzu Sawatari. *Su-Na and Isuzu are able to hear the Nova's message to destroy. Continuity *Isuzu claims that she's never been beaten, though the discussion between Su-Na and her friends in the flashback of Chapter 171 indicated that Su-Na had defeated Isuzu as a Genetics cadet in order to claim the top spot in her class. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters